LEDs are solid state light emitting devices formed from semiconductors, which are more stable and reliable than other conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs. Thus, LEDs are widely used in various fields such as numeral/character display elements, signal lights, light sources for lighting and display devices. An optical lens is usually employed to change the light distribution of the LEDs.